


Mage- Chapter 70: Planning A Way Out

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [69]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy story, Fantasy], Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage- Chapter 70: Planning A Way Out

Part 1- Liz’s Plan

Liz walked around the labyrinth-like maze of brick halls all lit by the same dim green lights. She looked around at all the different and yet nearly identical doors unsure of exactly where she was meant to go. She came to a door with a metal plate attached to it with the words command center carved into it. She took in a deep breath before reaching her hand out and pushing the door open. Behind the door was a room lit much better than the others in the labyrinth. The walls were covered with monitors of various sizes showing different parts of the tunnels which all flicked over to show a different area every few seconds. Four people stood around a large circular table in the middle of the room including Tia. They all looked at Liz as she pushed the door open and entered the room.

“Ahh Liz, good to see you finally made it. Please come join us,” Tia said, gesturing for her to come to the table.

Liz glanced at the other unfamiliar faces staring back at her. Two of the people stepped to the side making a gap for Liz to join the group in. She slowly walked towards the table and took her place standing opposite Tia at the table.

“Now we can begin. As I mentioned before Liz here is a professional Mage. I would like to propose we use her unique set of skills to train up our few magic users and turn them into a proper fighting force.”

“Wait, you guys have magic users on your side?” Liz asked in surprise.

“Sometimes magic users fall through the cracks of the government's little test. We’ve managed to pick up a handful of them who managed to hide their ability’s to a late age,” said a woman from across the table.

“Yes but unfortunate without anyone around to teach them how to properly use their powers their basically no more useful than the average soldier. But with you around Liz, you’ll be able to whip them into shape and we’ll finely be able to raid the president's mansion.”

“Everyone in the room gasped in unison shocked by Tia’s plan.

“Tia… you can’t seriously be saying what I think you’re saying. I thought we all agreed that the plan to raid the president's residents and hold him captive was… well… insane,” one of the people said.

“Before yes… but with a crack team of Mage’s under our belt, nothing can stop is. Besides what other choice do we have. If we don’t do something to stop the president's plan now then they'll be nothing we can do to stop him.”

“That’s fair enough but there’s one thing you’re forgetting,” Liz said, drawing the group's attention to her. “I’m not here to help train a bunch of wannabe mages. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me but I have to get back home. Someone’s gotta warn them about what’s happening here and those horrible creatures before its too late.”

“Creatures?” asked one of the strangers from the table inquisitively.

“Yeah, those weird metal spider things that attacked us at the base.”

“Ahhh you mean the Cytrons.”

“Cytrons?”

“Their heavily armored robots armed with high powered laser cannons able to cut through both armor and flesh with ease,” Tia explained. “I was a little surprised when I arrived at the base and sore you fighting them with such primitive weapons, surely your military should have given you some better equipment.”

Liz’s eyebrows raised in confusion.

“We had some of the latest tops of the line weapons and even they didn’t do much to stop those things?” Liz replied.

Tia raised his hand to his chin and began to rub it as he thought.

“So I guess it’s true then. We were always told that due to your country's reliance on magic you had no need to focus on technology leaving you living essentially hundred of years in the past, I always thought it was just propaganda. In any case, there’s no way to get you back to your home country.”

“What do you mean?” Aske Liz.

Tia turned around and walked over to the shelves behind him and began riffling through the papers on the desk. He came across a lightly yellowed piece of folded paper before turning around and rejoining the group. He began to unfold the paper. Once it was fully opened he placed it out over the desk revealing it to be an old map of Lemia. Tia drew a circle around the country with his finger.

“All around the country, there are checkpoints armed with artillery cannons. There's a motion detection system under the water set up to make sure that nobody gets in… or out. We try and get you across that and we'll get blown apart. You might as well stay here and help us to take down the government .”

Liz looked down to the ground in thought, considering Tia’s offer. She looked back up to face Him, her eyes welling with determination.

“I’m sorry but I can't, I've got to get back and warn the government so we can prepare our counter-attack. Besides if I can get back home I can tell them about you and get the full power of our military behind you so that when we do make a move we’ll be sure to succeed. Plus I can take all of your sick and injured back with me to take the load off of you,” Liz explained.

Tia considered her words carefully.

“You make a good point. With all the mages your country has to offer we have a much better chance of winning. Even still though that doesn’t change the fact that we have no way of getting you across the border.” Tia replied pointing back down to the map.

The group all looked down at the map their minds racing to find a way past the barrier. Liz looked back up as she had a brain wave.

“You said that there were outposts around the country connected by motion detectors right. So what if we don’t cross the motion detectors, let's go through the outposts.”

“I suppose that could work,” Tia said stroking his chin. “But those checkpoints are heavily armed and if we screw up even a little then they will call for support from the other checkpoints and we’ll be swarmed by them before we know it.”

“It’s still worth a shot though, it’s the best chance we have.”

“Very well then, we’ll prepare a team and move out tomorrow night under the cover of darkness.”

“Just hold on a second,” said one of the men around the table drawing Liz and Tia's attention to him. “I joined the resistance to free my people from an oppressive regime and that's all. Why should I give two craps about getting some random chick back home, especially when she’s a Mage.”

“Sino! Don’t talk like that!” Tia scolded.

“It’s ok. If I'm being honest, if the roles were reversed here I would feel the same, I mean why would I wanna help some Lemian. I never even considered that there would be a Lemian resistance, I just assumed all of you supported the government and hated Mages. What I'm trying to say is that it’s time we put aside our prejudices and work together to build a better world for all of us.”

Liz locked eyes with the man, an honest and serious look in her eyes. The man stared into her eyes for a few seconds before realizing what she said was the truth.

“Sound good to you?” said Tia.

“Sounds good to me,” The man chuckled in reply.

“Very good then. Now let's all go get some rest, we’re gonna have our work cut out for us tomorrow.”

Part 2- Alex’s Plan

Adam looked all over the well-guarded docks making sure to get a good lay of the area through his binoculars. His eyes glanced past a small boat pulling in to dock before two more solid hopped off and onto the dock.

“So what do you see,” Alex said from behind Adam

Adam lowered the binoculars to his side before turning around to face Alex.

“There’s a boat that looks perfect, but It’s gonna be hard getting past all the guards and getting to it,” Tia responded.

“Right… so explain why we’re stealing a boat to me again.”

Tia let out a long frustrated sigh as he sat down against the wall of the abandoned building they found themselves in.

“We’re going to try and get through one of the checkpoints marking the Lemian border. We’ve had an operative inside one of the checkpoints who can help us sneak out and get us back home. Even then though no guarantee that we're going to be able to get through.”

“Well that’s a risk we’re gonna have to take, we don’t really have any other choice here.”

“Exactly,” Tia replied. “I wanna get a more of a feel for the lay of the land and the guard patrols. I'll keep an eye out for tonight and we’ll move out at sunset tomorrow.”

Alex slid down the wall on his side of the building, quickly reaching the floor and laying down on it. he stretched out his hands above his head as he yawned.

“Sounds like a plan to me, I'm gonna get some sleep haven’t had a chance since we landed here.”

Alex closed his eyes and quickly drifted off into sleep, readying himself for the hurdles to come.  
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 70 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny. Sorry for not posting this on time with how poorly this whole series is doing im honestly loosing a lot of motivation to post it but i will at least finish it.until next time have a good one.


End file.
